Laboratory testing plays an important and growing role in health care delivery. With this increased role may come an increase in the number of tests to which a patient may be subjected, however. Considering that tests may use specimens such as blood drawn, e.g., through venipuncture, patients may experience greater discomfort, inconvenience, and/or anxiety as more and more blood is collected. If each separate test uses a distinct specimen that is collected in its own container, moreover, participants in the testing process may incur greater expense and inconvenience as they handle more containers.